I lost one,found another
by BlurryFairytale
Summary: Love works,in mysterious ways.
1. Matt's Chapter

Touching my forehead, I was turning impatient, I asked for a drink an hour ago and im still waiting for it. I looked at my watch, I was going to be late for school. Like I even care anymore, the only reason I went to school was to see my girlfriend, well, my ex now Lita. But now what's the point? My education, my fucking education. I was about to get my things and leave until, I saw someone.

A girl, she had beautiful brown hair, and brown shiny eyes, and she had the prettiest smile."She's beautiful" I said to myself, " I have to know her name" I got up and I was about to walk up to her, but then, I got nervous, and I found myself trembling, I kept staring at her, and then she looked at me, and waved. My heart was pounding hard, and I smiled, and waved back. One of her friends turned around, the girl had long black hair, and big eyes, looked kinda Latin, and she was not half as good looking as my girl. Well, the girl I wish was my girl.

"I have to turn around and leave" I said to myself, "you don't want her to think you're a complete maniac" I turned around and was about to leave until someone tapped my shoulder, I turned back around and I saw her, that beautiful brunet. "Hi!" she tolled me, she had a beautiful voice, wasn't high pitched but wasn't low pitched either, it was perfect. "Hi" I responded, " I was just wondering, do you want to come sit with my friends and I?" "Me?, are you sure?" "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I couldn't believe this beauty wanted ME to sit with her, I tolled my self to come down, that she just wanted me to sit there, nothing else, but I was just so happy for some reason. "Sure" she smiled and led me to her table. I sat down right next to her, I saw she was hanging out with two girls, one was the girl that looked Latin, and the other was a red head, she had green eyes and was good looking, but then again, the brunet wasn't_ just_ good looking, she was beautiful.

"Hi!" the red head said, she had a sweet voice, the kind that wont hurt a fly, "hi" I responded, "what's your name?" she asked, "im Matt, Matt Hardy" "nice to meet you, Matt, im Maria" "nice to meet you too". I turned to the girl that caught my eye in the first place, the most lovely brunet, "and your name is?" she gave me her flashy smile, and held out her hand, "Mickie James" I grabbed her hand and shook it, gave her my most flirty smile and said "nice to meet you Mickie" and then I kissed her hand. I looked at her up and down, couldn't stop, she was extremely pretty, amazingly beautiful, her physical appearance was perfect. Almost too good to be true. "Um, you could let go now" I saw that I was still holding her hand, I let it go quickly, I blushed, that was embarrassing.

The Latin girl laughed, "im Melina" "nice to meet you Melina" "nice to meet you too, now, not to be rude or anything, because im really not trying to but, why were you staring at us?" I turned even more red, I had no idea what to say, mostly because I wasn't staring at them, I was staring at the brunet, which I newly

found out her name is Mickie, so what exactly am I suppose to say? "Oh no I wasn't staring at _all_ of you, I was staring at Mickie, and simply because she's beautiful" hell no! I was NOT going to say that. "Uh, well, I don't know" that was a crappy response. "You don't know? Wait, do I have it wrong? Were you staring at us or at Mickie?" shit, now I really got it bad, "um, well, uh" "oh Melina don't get the boy all shy, he's free to stare at whatever he wants, let him be" my beautiful brunet said, she saved me. "Yeah Melina" "okay okay sorry Matt" "oh! Its fine" all I wanted to do was stare at Mickie, or talk to her, any of the two will make my day. "Oh My GOD! We have to go to school, or we'll be late" the red head, Maria said, I looked at my watch, and saw she was right.

"Ugh, she's right lets go Mickie" Melina said. I got up along with them and Mickie turned to me, "what school do you go to?" "Red Rock High" Maria turned around "so do we!" I smiled, and looked at Mickie "maybe we could walk to school together?" I was hoping she'd say yes, and to my luck, "sure" she smiled, I smiled back. We started walking, and the whole way I couldn't keep my eyes off of Mickie, and it was a miracle she didn't say anything to me, because we did share some glances, and I knew she knew I was staring at her, but for some reason, she really didn't care. We got to school, and I saw my friends waiting for me, I looked at my watch, and saw we had a few minutes left, I felt a touch in my arm, it was Mickie, she was still next to me along with the other two, "bye Matt" she said smiling, I smiled and waved " bye". I went to my friends, "who were they?" Jeff asked, "girls, and one of them, took my heart".


	2. Mickie's Chapter

_He was so cute_ I thought to myself,_ and he was staring at me too, a lot. Maybe he likes me? No way, he doesn't, he's too good for me, I shouldn't even be thinking about him right now, I should be thinking about John, and- _I was interrupted by Melina "so, he likes you" I looked at her, "what?" "Mickie James, open your eyes, he likes you." "He doesn't even know me Melina, why would you think he-" "hello! The guy wouldn't stop staring at you! Its like his eyes were magnets and you were attracting them" "Mickie, Melina's right, he was looking at you a lot, and it seemed like he liked you". All I could do was smile, he _was _staring at me a lot, but I think they are jumping to conclusions. "First of all maybe he just thought I was pretty, that's all. Plus, I think you guys forgot, but I happen to have a boyfriend which I love a lot and-" once again I was interrupted by Melina "John's a ball of shit Mickie, seriously, he's not a man, now that guy we just witnessed, _is _a man, a _real _man" "I agree with Melina Mickie, you know, you deserve better then John." I felt like yelling at them.

They were talking about my boyfriend like if he was my ex or like if I wasn't even there. The guy was cute and all, but I have a boyfriend and I respect him. "Look, I love John, and John loves me, im not letting him go for some guy you say likes me and that I met at a Café, and that's final." as I was walking away I could still feel their eyes looking at me, _shit _I thought. _I hate having arguments with them._ I went searching for John, and as usual he was with his "pals" "hey John" I said with a smile.

"Micks! Hey!" he smiled and gave me a quick pop kiss. Randy was their, and he was looking at me in a way I didn't feel comfortable. "Hey Randy" I decided to say. 'I saw you at the Café this morning, you were with Melina, Maria, and, a guy" I looked at him with a confused look, _since when did he care who I hung out with! _I thought, but then I remembered, John was here. And he was one huge ball of jealousy.

But I didn't get it, why would he try to make John mad or jealous? I felt John's eyes turn to me, so I decided to talk. "Yeah, I was at the Café today with Maria and Melina, and their just happened to be a guy their sitting alone and we decided to let him sit with us" then I decided to change the subject "I didn't see you their though? Where were you? You should have sat with us." He smirked. "nice try" "what?" "Who was the guy?" John asked. "His name was Matt Hardy" John's eyes widened, and Randy chuckled.

"I don't want you seeing him again" John tolled me, "why not?" "Just don't see him again!" John's voice was serious, and his eyes were filled with anger, "okay" I said, John then left, but Randy stayed. "Why did you suddenly decide to say that? And why did John turn so furious?" I asked him. "I want to tell you but I don't" I was confused and scared. "Tell me, and why were you smirking and chuckling?" "Because its so funny, that, whenever someone pops up that you hang with a guy, you always try to change the subject, and it was funny how John reacted too, and the reason I popped that up was because, John's my friend, and I should keep him informed" I looked at him for a few seconds. "Informed?" "Yes" and then, he left. _Informed?_


End file.
